Steffen
Description :"A citizen of Gran Soren. He has an intense fascination with all books related to magick." Steffen is usually found in Gran Soren, in the Urban Quarter, north of the Inn. He will often be looking into the windows of the Gran Soren Union Inn. Quests * A Troublesome Tome (return the Grimoire to Steffen) * Griffin's Bane * Company for the Road (escort Steffen to the Miasmic Haunt) Quotes About Salomet: * "Salomet was a scholar. The leader of a council of sorcerers. He was a genius... A luminary. Until the day he went mad. He put the fruit's of the council's research to the flame and disappeared. Aye, geniuses are so oft touched with madness... But enough of him. I care only about the tome he kept with him in his research. I would make it mine, ser. Even if it means sifting through the muck to find it." After rescuing Rowland, without the Tome in personal or party possession : * "So it was stolen then. No, no, this is good news. This saves me from dredging the river in vain. You are quite the wonder for having discovered so much so quickly, ser." Upon giving him the authentic Salomet's Grimoire: * "Yes, this is it! At long last, Salomet's grimoire is mine! It wears a humble look, but there's an aura of such power about it... 'Tis a wonder. My thanks, ser. Truly, I must do aught to repay this kindness. In the future, should we meet again!" Upon giving him a Salomet's Grimoire Forgery: * "Yes, this is it! At long last, Salomet's grimoire is mine! Though... 'Tis strange. It bears the look of Salomet's tome, but aught feels different. My imagining, no doubt. My thanks, ser. Truly, I must do aught to repay this kindness. In the future, should we meet again!" Explaining magick: * "Magick, at its heart, is the transmutation of the user's mind into a physical force. Its use requires a medium, namely the mage's own flesh. The brain and heart bear the greatest burden. It taxes the body no less than wielding an axe or great sword, though many seem to view magi as a frailer sort." * "Magick is potent stuff, and well useful, but the risks are dire. A single misstep, and the user's mind is forfeit. Hence the long years of study spent on crafting and ensorceled tools and talismans to control and direct the vast power being channeled. Much thought and effort has gone into turning what is useful into that which is usable." * "The study of magick is a chronicle of the history of human arrogance. Too often, man is driven to acquire power beyond his control, and in so doing, delivers himself unto ruin. 'Twas a wise man said, "The fool who dons a cloak too long is like to stumble."" * "Man is apt to consider himself king among the beasts, elevated beyond their base and feral existence. But where magick is concerned, the lesser beasts are masters. 'Tis my theory man is at a natural disadvantage. While man is ever a jack-of-all-trades, a monster is driven with perfect focus by overriding instinct. That focus lends force to their magick. Do you not agree?" * "The wyrm is a subject of deepest interest... It is possessed of strength and intellect in equal share, and a crystalline instinct to rival all other beats, no doubt. A perfect mage, truly. The power it must hold is beyond reckoning." *''"Magick is a grand pursuit. A fellow could study it all his life and still die ignorant of the better half of it.'Tis a worthy subject to dedicate one's days to."'' - Repeating line. At Bluemoon Tower after the battle if given the authentic grimoire: * "Well, Did I seem the Hero, racing to the aid of those in peril? Truth be told, 'twas happenstance that delivered me. I was tracing the steps of the sorcerer Salomet - they led me here. Upon my arrival I see you, locked in combat with a griffin! I knew it for a golden opportunity. And I daresay I stole the show! No need for thanks, ser. No need at all!" At Bluemoon Tower after the battle if given a forged grimoire: * "'Tis an enigma most puzzling... A grimoire simply cannot fail so. ...Not unless it be a forgery. But that cannot... Ser, is this... Not that I suspect you, mind! It's only-- Well-- Hmm..." After the Bluemoon Tower incident, back in Gran Soren if given the authentic grimoire: * "My thanks again for your aid in the matter of Salomet's grimoire. My body is still trembling at the memory...Seems I've got quite an ear for danger as well, aye?" :Speaking to him again will result in: *''"In days this dark, we must all be prepared to defend ourselves."'' After the Bluemoon Tower incident, back in Gran Soren if given a forged grimoire: * "As a scholar, I've learned aught from this whole experience. Namely that, if you wish to see your good faith returned in kind, stay well clear of the Arisen." :Speaking to him further will result in: *''"Pray, begone ser, leave me in peace."'' Notes *Steffen's affinity and subsequent relations with the Arisen depend on whether he was given a true or forged copy of Salomet's Grimoire - if he discovers the forgery.. *Steffen's Escort Quest, Company for the Road, rewards the player with Snags of Gold. Gallery Steffen.png Category:Quest NPCs Category:Males